cell_to_singularity_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MetaBits/@comment-92.7.124.215-20190910183649/@comment-75.164.13.191-20190911004049
Here's my breakdown. Early game; stick to 1x upgrades (Don't change to max or 10x or 100x obviously) At a glance; try to be sure that you're upgrading the most efficient way possible. Example; You're making 1000 per second on the next tier which is way more than prior. You unlock it for 10,000 and it goes up to 12,500. There's a research availible for 10,000 that increases efficiency by 10% and another for 15,000 that increases it by 20% and yet another for 25,000 that increases it by 100%. 10% will get you 100 and cost 10,000 20% will get you 200 and cost 15,000 100% will get you 1000 and cost you 25,000 But all 3 go up with your total, that is just the base for having 1x. 2x will cost 12,500 and get you 1000 so now you have 2000 instead of 1000 and all the above listed numbers double but the cost is the same. 3000 for 15k 4000 for 17.5k 5000 for 20k etc. Now at any point you can spend 25k and it doubles not only your current value (say you went to 5k) so now you're at 10k, but also every additional upgrade will be doubled at 2k instead of 1k. Initially it would be a bad idea to upgrade 10% or 20% because you're getting a fraction for just less, the same or just more than it costs to upgrade. Once you're sitting at 10k however the 10% becomes the better option than upgrading because it will cost you 22,500 for 2000 but only 10,000 for 1000 with the 10% PLUS all future upgrades are increased further. Same applies for the 20% at 15k, you're getting the same 2k for 7.5k less and all future upgrades are enhanced AND on top of that you're potentially unlocking more research options. The same can apply to the upgrades; Let's say the base of mammals give you 100 and apes give you 1000; You have the mammals upgraded several times in efficiency already so that it gives you 300 instead of 100 and the cost is still 10x cheaper than apes. So you can upgrade faster and more efficiently, spending less and getting more without waiting. But with every upgrade the price increases and there's a tipping point where you should stop upgrading and unlock the new tier of Ape. This point is any time its relatively equal or whenever you exceed the upgrades to a point where the cost of the mammal is 1/2 that of apes but the reward is only 1/3. It's also beneficial at times to spend a little more for a little less to advance the tiers and unlock new research possibilities. This is especially true if you're accelerating with clicks any time there is research that enhances clicks, any time it is relatively close and you're advancing new unlocks OR any time you can save for a huge increase in a relatively short period of time instead of constantly reinvesting at a lower tier. Apes vs Humans is a good actual example of multiple choices. Unlocking humans is needed to unlock the idea branch, but Apes are easily upgradable to give as much resources as humans or more for far less. So you spam Apes until its going to be relatively quick to save up for your first Human, then unlock 1x Human even if it costs a little more for a little less reward than Apes to unlock that branch. Early on you'll want to jump over to the ideas and tap away, unlocking everything and advancing as quickly as you can but later on it's better to finish off the life tree as much as possible before branching off to the civilization tree. My last tip is play on mobile because you can click from the planet screen and wait for the 30x shooting stars, then cycle through the rest to find the quick boost, all upgrading as much as possible to increase the rewards ever so slightly. And this can be done almost constantly which means you avoid clicking unless you have 30x then instantly jump to get the free resources off the other maps, back to planet view where you can take some time to upgrade and look over everything and wait for the next 30x instead of spamming. It is much more efficient than clicking and allows you to multitask making the clicking element of the game more enjoyable and toleratable. You'll also earn a ton more credits this way, and on that note avoid PC for that reason unless you're linked to the same account because the clicking isn't possible the way it is on mobile without a touch screen and I wouldn't want to damage a touch screen playing this.